Hoping For Tomorrow
by Eclipse O. Esor
Summary: Continuing on their adventures SPR is lured into a new case with a haunted house on the verge of dismantlement. Also we have Lin and Mai stumbling to get a hold of their emotions. Let's hope that all goes well for the Lin family, read to find out!Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi there! This is the story after Attraction. You're probably wondering why I'm up-dating so soon and that's because my mom as yet to take away my computer and I'm taking advantage as much as I can. ^-^ **

**Rena: (grumbling in corner)**

**Now, now, no need to be so angry.**

**Rena: honestly what kind of Hurricane gets everyone so worked up and at the last minute it turns a tropical storm!**

**It's better then a Hurricane, but it did knock two trees down near where I live.**

**Rena: I know you're right but I'm still peeved at Irene, so is your sister.**

**Yeah, my sister wants to punch Irene in the throat because her flight to her collage was canceled. Anyway onto the first Chapter of Hoping for Tomorrow!**

**Rena: Enjoy!**

**Side Note: this was suggested so I guess I'll go along with it, in this story Naru will be called Naru, yeah, so that sounded redundant, but you'll see why in the future.**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter One

Rena's P.O.V

I was walking with Naru in a near by park. Our dates were about walking around until we found something to do. Neither of us would be able to go on a fully planned date. That would involve to many headaches and arguments. It wasn't that Naru and I were incompatible it's just that we were both sort of distant. His personality was cold and indifferent and there wasn't much to be done about it. I wasn't by no means as shut down as he was but my family believed in maintaining a composed appearance, anything overly emotional was out of the question. It was only natural that I'd pick up on it as well.

"How about we go there?" I suggested pointing to the drift store, they were always a bunch of fun.

"How about we go to that cafe," I almost had a heart attack, it was the same cafe I went with Kazuki, Kayla would so rat me out.

"No, I really want to go there, anyway we can always go to another cafe," I suggested.

Pushing him to the store. Maybe I was exasperating but I was too close now to take any unnecessary risks. I just hoped that Naru didn't think that I was acting strange.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture," he said grabbing my hand.

Naru was always like that, doing things without trying to put romantic stuff behind it. I didn't really mind it was more natural that way. I was the compromise-er in the relationship. That's why Naru and I got along so well. He had an icy personality and the only way someone could get close to him was by allowing him to do as he pleased. Ice may be strong but it's not indestructible. That was the only way to describe our strange relationship; I put up with his cold attitude and he put up with my fickle personality. We were looking around poking through stuff.

"Oh, wow, look it's old porn," I pointed out he groaned and pulled me down the aisle.

"You just don't say things like that," he complained looking at the different cups they had on display.

This was one of the many examples why Naru and I were able to get along so well, there aren't that many people out there that would react to nicely to a comment like that.

"Well it was just funny," I said he gave me a skeptical look.

"Okay maybe a little,"

And then we really lost it. We started laughing and had to half run out of the store before we could make an even bigger scene. I tried getting myself under control as I leaned against the building.

"God we can be such kids," I said lamely he leaned next to me.

"Yeah but you're the one always telling me to let loose a little," he reminded me I put a finger to my cheek and titled my head up.

"Really?" he smirked and ruffled my hair. "Hey, don't touch if you're not going to fix it,"

"It's just hair, how hard could it be?" I glared at him.

"You would be surprised,"

"Well then, shall we keep walking?"

"Sure,"

Mai's P.O.V

I smiled nervously as Ayako beat Bou-san with a book.

"You good for nothing bassist!"

God, why didn't they just confess?

"Shut up you old hag!"

They should just get over it, then again I was one to talk. Still Naru was still put off with them since the last time their fight escalated to throwing. He still hadn't quite forgiven them for getting Rena involved in the cross fire.

"Why are you sighing so much Mai-chan?" Yasu asked me I looked up at him.

"It's nothing really," I told him.

"Are you having love trouble again?" I glared at him.

"Don't make my love life sound so unimportant!" I snapped.

"But Mai, you don't even have one," Masako pointed out.

"Oh, yeah you're one to talk, you had to black-mail Naru into dates," I accused she looked away covering her mouth.

"But we are talking about you," she reminded me.

I was going to throw something at her but Lin walked out of his office. Speaking about love problems, that so happened to be mine. Lin Koujo, the man that I found myself slowly falling in love with. There are however a few problems with that.

"I have to run an errand, could you tell Naru if he shows up, Mai?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem," I said cheerfully.

Now, just stop looking at me so my heart can stop beating so fast. Problem number one, he's eight years older then me, he's my best friends' older brother, has this uncanny ability to make my heart race; and did I mention that he's handsome enough to make me feel plain in comparison? Okay, so these little problems aren't that big but they sure as hell complicate a relationship, especially one that started on such bad terms. I wouldn't be to peachy with someone who made a bookcase fall on top of me.

"See you soon then,"

He walked out of the door and I noticed that the room was unusually quite. Did they figure it out already? Sure they said I wore my heart on my sleeves but still.

"You like Lin-san don't you?"

I let my head hit the table. There went my hopes and dreams.

"Mai-san, please don't do things like that," John said pulling me back up.

"I won't, but I'd rather keep my head here," I told him he sighed but gave up.

"Well at least you've matured enough to not make a fool of yourself," Ayako commented.

"What is wrong with your taste in men? You always complicate your life," Masako said.

"Shut up," I mumbled into the desk.

"This could get ugly," Bou-san added.

"You're right he is older then her," Yasu said.

"Gee, thanks for the moral support," I told them lifting my head up.

"It's not our fault that you like Lin," Masako said.

Just before she said that the door to the office had opened, please, please don't let that be Lin. I turned and almost died.

Well it wasn't Lin. Nope. Not him. It was just Rena and Naru. Yup, that was so much better.

"Yeah, you figured it out!" Rena said smiling and going over to pet my head.

I was blushing with utter humiliation. Naru scoffed and walked into his office. At least he had the decency to hold whatever petty comment he was going to make.

"Well, that's it, my life is over," I muttered hiding my head again.

"Don't let Naru bother you, he's just stupid," Rena told me.

"You know, you're the only one nice enough to give me moral support," I noted.

"Well, what kind of future sister would I be if I didn't?" she said I gagged.

What the hell? Rena could be worse then Yasuhara sometimes.

"It's not like that," I protested.

"Yeah, you keep on telling yourself that,"

"Maybe you should re-think this," Bou-san said.

"Mai's too young," Ayako protested.

"Of course she is what the hell are you thinking?" Rena demanded. "I said future, which implies _after_ college,"

Okay so maybe she was a little better then Yasu.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked.

"Just let them get it out of their system," Yasu suggested.

And sometimes Yasu was better then her.

"Okay,"

"It'll be over soon Mai-san," John assured me.

"You brought it upon yourself," Masako told me.

"I know,"

"Wow, you're being very mature about this," Rena said.

"Thanks,"

_ring ring_

We looked as Rena picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?"

She pulled it away and looked at her phone.

"What is it?" Bou-san asked.

"Beats me, no one answered, oh well must have not been important," she put her phone away.

Was it just me or did her voice seem to catch a little? Maybe it wasn't just a simple missed call.

"Look at the day Rena, come on let's go," Bou-san said cheerfully hauling her out of the office.

"Wait!"

And like that they were gone. I sighed as Ayako looked ready to blow a casket. Recently Yasu, Bou-san, and John had begun taking Rena out for lunch. Bou-san got Fridays, John Thursdays, and Yasu Saturday. Today was Friday. I looked at Ayako again and sighed. And here I was thinking my lover life was tuff.

Rena's P.O.V

Bou-san handed me my meat bun and soda.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked as we started walking away from the stand.

"Pretty much, so what was the phone call really about?" he asked.

"Veronica has the house ready; she sent a copy of all the aspects to her friend who lives here, he's the client for now," I told him.

"She's good," Bou-san commented between bites.

"Yeah, but she did say she'd have it ready by spring break, and Spring Break does start Monday," I said.

"Which means that I should probably introduce Len soon," I nodded my head and took a bite. "Give him a call and we can make a plan right now,"

"Give me a second," I handed him my soda as I started looking for my phone.

"Len, we're thinking of introducing you today, why don't you step out of your hiding place?" I suggested.

"Haha, very funny, and seriously?"

"Yup,"

"Fine look to your left," I did and waved at him.

"You're such a stalker," he rolled his eyes.

"So what's the grand plan?" he asked.

"Well first off do you know anything about the supernatural?" Bou-san asked.

"Don't worry about it my dad's a monk too, and out of all his sons I should the most promise," Len said.

What? Since when?

"Wait, then how did you end up in Kazuki's gang?" I asked him taking a drink from my soda.

"Well I didn't really like living in a temple so I kind of picked up and left," he admitted. "One day I meet up with Kazuki, and I need a place to be but I kind of had a habit of doing the right things, it's kind of a hard not to end up in Kazuki's gang considering the circumstances,"

He reached for my soda and took a drink. I stuck my tongue out at him but let it go. That's right I always did say that Kazuki and his men were a bunch of Robin Hoods.

"Well that's pretty much settled then," Bou-san said.

"But this time I have a question for you, Rena," I turned to Len taking my soda back.

"Shoot,"

"I know that this one here is like your brother," he pointed Bou-san. "Yasu's like the cousin you really like but would rather not live with, and John's you're best friends, so were does that leave Kazuki and the guys you were with earlier," I smiled nervously.

That wasn't good. Naru and I weren't keeping our relationship a secret but we really hadn't told anyone. Okay, so we didn't tell anyone on purpose, so sue us.

"Wait, is he talking about Naru?" Bou-san asked.

"Umm well you see," they began to corner me.

"Rena what have you been hiding?" they asked.

I gulped and put up my hands up moving back.

"It's not like that, really-

I lost my footing, I'd walked right onto stairs going down, well this wasn't going to end nicely.

_Dream World_

Syaoran's P.O.V

I was sitting in the meadow. Ever since I'd attacked those bastards I hadn't been able to return to my body. I was worried but not so much about getting back but, what would happen to Rena if I didn't get back.

"Syaoran?"

I knew that voice I turned around and sure enough Rena was standing in front of me. What was going on?

"Rena," I breathed I got up and she flung herself at me. "Rena,"

I held her tightly. It really was her. It was really Rena.

"Syaoran, is it really you?" she asked.

I pulled back to get a good look at her. She was crying and I probably was too. Her power, I was right. Rena was getting weaker the more time I spent away from my body. This wasn't good being near me like this would do more harm for her.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" she asked again trying to reach my face, I grabbed her hand.

"Go one Rena, go home," I whispered.

It wasn't worth finding me in this world. If I kept calling Rena here without meaning to her powers would weaken to the point where she couldn't use them.

"Where are you Syaoran?"

"I don't know,"

I felt a pang when she began to grow blurry. It was for the best.

"Syaoran!"

Despite myself I reached a hand out only to grip air. I looked at my hand for a while.

"Rena, I'm sorry," and this time I did feel the tears fall.

Rena's P.O.V

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Oww,"

"It's alright she's waking up we'll take her to the hospital ourselves, thank you very much," I heard Len telling someone.

"Hey Rena are you okay?" Bou-san asked I sat up and put a hand to my head.

"My head hurts," I muttered.

"I would expect it too, considering you did fall down a flight of stairs," I looked at the stairs, so it would seem.

"Come on let's get you to a hospital," Bou-san said picking me up.

"No. I'm okay really you don't have to," I protested trying to get down.

"Sorry but you don't really have a choice," how I wanted to kill them.

-Later-

"You don't have a concussion, but that's a pretty nasty bump you'll have for a while, and it'll probably bruise, so put this ointment on it and take one of these a day for the pain," the doctor told me.

I nodded my head jumping of the examination table.

"Thank you," I told him.

"Okay, you take care of yourself, alright?" he told me I smiled.

"I will," I promised.

Len lead me out while Bou-san held the door open.

"Len the comb,"

Bou-san grabbed my shoulder and turned me around messing with my hair.

"Hey what are you doing?" I demanded.

"Hiding the evidence, something tells me it would be better if your brother and Naru found out about this when Len and I aren't around," he said I sighed. "All done,"

"I had to agree with him, sorry," Len told me I stuck my tongue out at him again and he smiled.

"Let's get going," I said, what a bunch of boys.

Syaoran, I felt my face fall a little. What did you mean when you said go home?

Mai's P.O.V

The door to the office opened and Bou-san poked his head inside.

"Where's Naru?" he asked.

"In his bat cave," I answered.

He nodded and Rena walked in with someone else. He had blue hair that was slightly black and golden eyes. Her hair was covering part of her face, that was new. I gave her a questioning look but she shook her head.

"Who did you bring with you?" Masako asked.

"This is Kawasaki Len, someone I met a while back," Bou-san said wrapping an arm around Len's neck. "And he showed some promise in exorcism so instead of letting his talent go to waste I decided to take him under my wing,"

Everyone introduced themselves.

"So what was the point of bringing him here?" Naru asked, so the king emerged.

"Well, I did say I was taking him under my wing I need activities to do that silly," Bou-san told him.

But Naru wasn't paying attention his eyes were locked on Rena's hair. He walked towards her and she titled her head away.

_Crash!_

G.D. ran out of the kitchen and Rena got up.

"What did you do?" she said walking into the kitchen wasn't that strange? She didn't even seem that concerned. Naru followed her and I saw Bou-san pale.

"What did you do to her?" Ayako asked.

"Nothing!"

"Shh!" Yasu told them pointing to the kitchen.

"What happened to you head?"

"I kind of fell down a flight of stairs,"

"What's the matter with you? You're becoming just as clumsy as Mai,"

What was that suppose to mean?

"And what does that mean?"

"Exactly what you heard,"

"You bastard!" something hit the ground.

"Quite throwing things around,"

"Why should I? It's not like you'll do anything about it, and you want to know why?"

The door to Lin's office opened.

"What are you doing here?" Bou-san asked.

"Enjoying the show," he answered; we turned back to the kitchen.

"I don't think that you'd enjoy the implications,"

God, I know I hated it when he used that damn smug voice of his.

"Really? Is that what you think?"

"Rena don't,"

"Why not? I know damn well that it won't matter and you know why?"

"Rena,"

"Because we're going out!" we all froze.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then, I leave the rest in you capable hands,"

We were still in too much shock to take notice that Naru walked out of the kitchen and into his office.

Rena poked her head out of the kitchen.

"You're going out?" we asked.

"Well shoot,"

**Author's Note: Poor Rena and Naru, looks like the cat's out of the bag.**

**Rena: that's kind of cruel, don't you think.**

**Sure, sure. Anyway, just a little fun fact. That scene in Rena and Naru's date, me and my friend Austin were hanging out one day so we walked into a Drift Store and right there on the counter for the whole store to see was a porn magazine from the 80's. It was pretty funny.**

**Rena: You find the strangest things to use don't you?**

**Be nice, or I won't tell them.**

**Rena: (thinking it over) Alright, I'll be nice.**

**Okay, I'm also saying this because it was strongly recommended. I'm allowing Rena to have her very own Rena Corner on my profile page, so if you're interested in learning more about my OC just stop by and take a look at my profile page.**

**Rena: I'll try my best so please take a look, okay?**

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, later!**

**Love**

**Eclipse**

**P.S. Please review it would mean a lot to us!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I think my mommy forgot about taking my computer away because I still have it.**

**Rena: That's a good thing, but you should be working on your summer assignment. School starts the eight and you haven't even read the books!**

**I don't want to!**

**Rena: quite complaining!**

**(grumbling in the corner)**

**Rena: (sigh) well, please enjoy this next chapter and review. Please?**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Two

Rena's P.O.V

I walked into the apartment completely worn out.

"Why is the world so cruel to me?" I mumbled into the sofa, I'd fallen face first into it.

"Well you have to admit that it was your own fault, this time," Naru told me.

"Yeah,"

I spent the afternoon calming them down, it had been beyond pretty. I didn't really understand the need to make such a big deal out of it. It was like a gossip secession for old ladies with nothing better to do, no offense to the elderly. Funny how this all happened at an office, were people were suppose to be working.

"Look at it this way, now you don't have to go around hiding," Gene said.

"The cat has a point," Koujo agreed from the kitchen at least I think.

"I'm still tired," I mumbled.

"Come on get up, Lin is cooking leftovers," I sighed and sat up.

"Men are too lazy to cook," I grumbled.

Naru shook his head. Then again I wouldn't want to eat anything they came up with either.

"We're just too practical," he said I gave him a look but got up to check on Koujo.

"So we're eating that," I pointed to the plate.

"You cooked it, I'm just re-heating it," he told me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said helping him set the table.

-After the Questionable Dinner-

After eating Koujo had gone off to his room and I was sitting on the sofa with Naru. He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"You seem a little out of it recently," he told me.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Yes, you do," he placed a hand on my forehead. "You're not sick though,"

Mai had said something like that too hadn't she?

"You know Mai said something like that once," I told him he frowned.

"Do you think it's because of how long he's been gone?" he asked I looked down.

I didn't like talking about that.

"It could be related," he grabbed my hand.

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"That's silly and you know it," I smiled.

"Yeah you have a point,"

He titled my head up and we shared a sweet kiss. It made me feel all warm and bubbly forcing me to let go of the recent memory. Yet it still held a bitter taste, never fully enveloping me in its sweetness.

"Kissing like that should be illegal," I mumbled he smirked.

"And being so cute should be illegal, but, you don't hear me complaining," he told me I smiled a little.

"You're so mean,"

I pulled him into another one kiss; before he could deepen it though, Koujo's bedroom door opened.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, please refrain from touching my sister in front of me," he told Naru.

"No one told you to wake up Lin," Naru complained I laughed.

"Good night Naru," I said giving him a quick kiss. "Night Koujo,"

I kissed his cheek and skipped to my room.

"He's taking it better the I thought," Gene said.

"That's because Koujo knows that I'll do whatever I want regardless of what he thinks," I reminded Gene.

"You have a point," he jumped on my bed. "Get to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow,"

"Yeah just give me a sec,"

I changed into my PJs and then I crawled into bed.

"Night night Gene,"

"Night,"

Naru's P.O.V

I sighed for the eighteen hundredth time that day. Apparently that guy that Bou-san had brought in the other was a big hit.

"So what's you favorite color?" Ayako asked.

"I don't really have one," he said.

They'd been all that since Bou-san introduced him. The bad part was that they were louder then usual.

The bell on the door began to ring, who could that be?

"Hello, I'm Taniyama Mai, how can I help you?" Mai asked whoever it was that had come in.

"This is Shibuya's Physic Research?" he asked.

There's a sign on the door that says so.

"Yes, would you like to speak with Shibuya-san?" she offered.

"Yes, please, I'm sorry to come in without calling before hand," he said.

"It's alright don't worry," she told him.

I waited for the knock on my door.

"Come in,"

"Naru we have a client," she told me I nodded.

"Go make tea,"

"Gotcha,"

I walked out of my office and a man about twenty was sitting down on the couch.

"Hello, my name is Shibuya Kazuya, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Suou Evan, and I'd like you to look into my home," he said.

I motioned for him to sit and he began to explain the situation to me. His home in Kyoto was going to be remodeled but it was stopped. Every floor of that damn house was plagued with one thing or another. That's what made me so willing to go. Usually if a house was haunted it was contained to a certain area not sporadic like this. Kyoto was far though.

"As for transportation and all your necessities I'll take care of it, please consider taking my case," he pleaded I shared a look with Lin and Rena who both nodded their heads.

"Very well Suou-san we'll take your case," I told him.

"Thank you,"

So that was that. Lovely.

Mai's P.O.V

I was busy trying to organize the information that Suou-san had given us, but, I'd never been out of Tokyo so my head was starting to hurt. Everyone had left to go pack their bags, apparently we were leaving tomorrow.

"What's with the face?" Rena asked me.

"I can't make heads or tails of this," I complained waving the stack of papers, Naru had told me to make an outline. She got up and grabbed the stack.

"Let me take a look, you write what I tell you, k?" she asked I nodded.

"Thanks a bunch," I told her.

"Good, because when we're done with this we're going onto the game plan,"

"What game plan?" I asked she smiled.

"Just write Mai," I stuck my tongue out at her but I did what she said and soon we were actually done.

She looked at Naru's office and winked at me.

"How about we get out of here?" she asked I shook my head.

"We can't get out of work," I protested.

"There's nothing else to do, besides we have to get your bags packed," she said I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going on about?" I demanded she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind Mai," she said. "Besides Naru said we could leave as soon as we were done,"

"He did not," I protested.

"Yeah, he feels kind of bad for leaving me alone yesterday," she explained.

I laughed that had been pretty hilarious. The look on the guys faces was priceless, only John had taken it well.

"It's not funny," she huffed pulling her jacket on.

"It kind of was," I said she sighed.

"Come on, let's get going," she told me opening the door, I grabbed my purse and followed her out.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"How about there, I'm kind of hungry," she said pointing to a cafe.

"Sure," we crossed the street and sat down.

"I'll get to the point Mai, if you do like Koujo what are you planing on doing?" Rena asked me I averted my eyes.

Why was she so blunt sometimes?

"I really don't know, I haven't had the best luck with confessions," I admitted.

"I know, but how do I say this, I don't think it'll be like that," she said I gave her a confused look.

When had Rena found out about that?

"You're being confusing," I told her she sighed.

"I know, I don't want to tell you, but then it's hard to have this conversation without saying it, so yeah,"

She sighed and I took that as a cue to waved the waitress over. I gave her my order and Rena hers'.

"How about you and Naru?" I asked.

"What about that?"

"How did you two end up together?" I clarified she smiled.

"Well, we actually dated before now, back in England," she explained. "I was in an accident and it put me in a coma. Nau took it pretty badly and we sort of ended up confessing together." she got a far away look. "But then Gene's accident happened and we left it at that, he had to find his brother and well I had to stay in England," she smiled.

"So you two were on and off?"

"No. We ended it back in England, and thought that, that was going to be the end of it. I mean, after all we both had important people that we weren't willing to give up and then well, things change Mai. Gene died and I ended up in Japan, after all we never really stopped having feelings for each other, we just never had the chance to let our relationship flourish and we were finally given the chance," she frowned a little. "I know it may sound selfish, but we're not willing to just let it end again, not again,"

I placed a hand over hers'.

"It is absolutely not selfish to try and remain with the one you love, everyone has the right to search for their happiness." I told her she smiled.

"Thanks, but we're not talking about me, we're talking about you, so what do you want to do?" she asked I sighed.

"Lin wasn't always very nice to me, so we had a bumpy start but since you came over we've been getting along," I told her. "I didn't realize that I liked him until recently but I don't want to risk the friendship we have by saying something I'll regret later,"

"Weren't you the one telling me to live a little?" she asked.

"Well sorry for being a coward," I pouted.

"I think you're the farthest thing from a coward Mai, you're just have a very kind heart; being a little selfish isn't going to kill you," Rena told me.

I rolled my eyes and the waitress came back placing our drinks on the table.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" she asked me.

"Don't know, working at SPR is making me old," I complained she laughed.

"Really? But it keeps Naru and Koujo young," she commented.

"Don't you think it's a bad thing that I like Lin?" I'd been thinking lately that maybe the age gap was a little too much.

"Not really," she said. "It all depends on how you look at it, it doesn't matter how much the age difference is, but how you treat each other. After all I'd rather be in a relationship with a guy who treats me right that's eight years older then me then a guy who's my same age that treats me like trash,"

"You have a point,"

"Besides, I'm sure where ever your parents are they just want you to be happy," I looked up at her and smiled back at her.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"It's a talent I developed over the years," she gloated I took a sip of my coffee.

"Great," I said rolling me eyes.

"This case is going to be pretty difficult I was just wonder if maybe you wanted to take care-

"Naru told you to talk me out of going?" I guessed.

"Actually, I have a very long list of people who want me to talk you out of going," she told me I folded my arms over my chest.

"No. I'm going,"

I expected a long argument that might escalate to profanity but it didn't happen.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay? You're giving up that easily?" I asked in disbelief.

"Protecting you for the rest of your life isn't helping you, you're never going to get stonger if no one gives you the chance to," she explained. "Besides, that's why I'm here, to make sure you don't get yourself killed,"

"Gee, thanks," I muttered.

"It could be worse,"

"How so?"

"Naru could just lock you in the office and tell Yasu to go get you later," she told me.

"Hahaha, very funny,"

"It's true,"

"But you're not going to let him, right?" I asked starting to panic.

"Of course not, I already told you that I think it's stupid to try and protect someone," she said.

"Then you don't want to protect Naru?" she looked away.

"That's different," Rena said I smiled.

"You really love him don't you?" she blushed.

"Well, yeah," she mumbled.

"I'm glad that you two are together, it's about time that Naru started smiling again," I told her.

"Yeah, but Homes will always be Homes, he didn't smile much when he was a kid either," she said.

"But he stopped completely after Gene died,"

"I know,"

Rena's P.O.V

I waved to Mai as she went into her apartment and I made my way back; it was going to take a while but I still had time.

This week, if I was lucky, this would be the last week that I spent without my brother. I took a deep breath. I should be happy, beyond happy, but why couldn't I shake this feeling of dread?

Other's P.O.V

"He's still sleeping?"

"Yeah,"

"But we still need him in that house,"

"Yes Lady Veronica,"

The two men left the room.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, but I owe your sister, so hopefully she'll be able to save you," she whispered to the black haired boy on the stretcher. "Sorry,"

She walked out of the room and left him alone.

In the room his finger began to move.

**Author's Note: Oh my god! Things are really building up aren't they?**

**Rena: What's with this intense atmosphere?**

**Don't worry, you've always been lucky right?**

**Rena: Hopefully**

**Gene: Look! It's another story! (jumping up and down)**

**Rena and Eclipse: you weren't aware of this new story.**

**Gene: No (too excited to act angry)**

**You did send out the memo right?**

**Rena: That's not my job, that's your'!**

**(BANGING ON DOOR)**

**Rena and Eclipse: we're in so much trouble. See you next time.**

**Love**

**Eclipse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry about the random-ness of my posting! I haven't gotten around to picking a schedule again. Once I decide how I'm going to do it I'll let you know.**

**Rena: Hi! It's been a while hasn't it? I hope you're all doing fine! I'm in such a good mood!**

**Yes we know you are. It's because of this new case.**

**Rena: Yeah! Syaoran! (jumping up and down)**

**(Smiles) she's doing better now, oh yeah, we managed to avoid the angry crowd of cast members. (shivers) It's a good thing I have this 'Anti-Angry Characters' button.**

**Rena: Hey? Since when did you get that?**

**I dunno. A new school year a new start! My didn't start out that great. (Insert sad face) I didn't get my favorite teacher even though i was suppose to =( It makes me all sad and I have all new teachers, except for three. I hope you guys had better luck then I did.**

**Rena: And if you didn't, remember, life is an adventure!**

**Shut up**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Three

Rena's P.O.V

I got out of bed. It was three in the morning, but, we needed to meet before we went our separate ways. Gene and I, were heading over to the club to meet up with the other. Why at suck ungodly hour? It was so that we didn't get busted. Gene climbed into my bag and I locked the door to my room and walked out the door. Hopefully no would notice that I left, if they did I was dead. I made it to the parking lot and was unchaining my bike when I noticed an extra chain that I hadn't put there. What the hell? It was hooked between the wheels so I wouldn't be able to ride it, who the hell? Naru!

"That bastard," I mumbled.

How dare he do that to my baby? My beautiful motorcycle, the snow had cleared enough that I'd be able to use it. HOW DARE HE!

"What's going on?" Gene asked.

"You're brother chained my bike, I could always pick the lock but that would take too much time,"

I took my cell phone out. There was only one thing to do at a time like this.

Call my personal stalker, just don't tell him I call him that. It was his own fault for agreeing to the job.

"Wow, he really doesn't want you to ride it does he?" Gene asked poking the lock from my bag.

"Yeah,"

"Len?"

"What's up," he sounded sleepy.

"Can you drive me? Naru chained my motorcycle, I could always pick the lock but that would take to long,"

"Alright, go to the front of the parking,"

"Okay,"

I walked to the main gate and there he was with his awesome car. Awesome, jet black car. I got goosebumps just looking at it. And boy was it fast!

"Thanks," I told him climbing into the other front seat.

"No problem," he said. "I'm your bodyguard after all,"

"You look sleepy," I told him taking in his devilish appearance.

"Takigawa was giving me hell all afternoon and I couldn't take my usual nap," he said.

"About tomorrow right?" I guessed he nodded.

"He didn't think that my dad showed me how to preform exorcisms," he told me.

"So you do know how to?" I asked he nodded.

"I'm out of practice but I'm still pretty sure that I can protect myself, besides it's fake right?" he pointed out.

"Yeah, Veronica can't do anything that would kill me," I told him.

At least, she wasn't suppose to. Still we have to be ready.

He nodded and pulled over in front of the club. we climbed out and went inside taking a staircase that led downstairs.

"Hey Kazuki," I called once I reached the last stair.

"Rena," he greeted me taking me into a hug, I waved at Bou-san, Yasu, and John.

"We'll go over this one last time," Kazuki said going into boss mode.

"Len's going with you to Kyoto and while that's going on I'll be taking the rest of my gang to Osaka and settle things there," he explained I frowned, that was the only part I didn't like. "Once that's done we'll report back to each other,"

"And if things don't go according to plan?" Takumi asked this is the first time we'd ever asked.

"Rena, you are to find Syaoran; Len you are to make sure they are safe. You three should have no problems, considering that you're not related to the Lins, so our only priority is to make sure that the twins make it safely to Tokyo again," he said.

"And you planed this out all by yourself?" I asked he smiled at me.

"Like I said you two are our priority," he told me.

"You're such an idiot," I mumbled.

What about everyone else? What about the people here? It's not as if they couldn't take care of themselves, but, I felt responsible for putting them in this situation, it was_ my _fault, if something happened to them.

"Besides, that's _if _things don't go as plan _which _won't happen," he said.

"Right!" they answered.

How could they be so confident? I shook my head and leaned against the wall as drinks were passed out. For the first time it came to my attention that all these people in here could die because of me. Some of these people were my age, some were _younger, _these, were children. I felt my throat go dry. Why? Why did I drag them into this? They'd never been anything but kind to me.

"You're still worried aren't you?" Kazuki asked.

"Yup," I told him. "But, despite what I say, you'll still go ahead and do whatever you want,"

"Then why don't you just give me a good luck kiss and charm to make yourself feel better?" he suggested.

Under normal circumstances I would have smacked him but this wasn't normal circumstances. I owed Kazuki so much. And it wasn't only that. I cared about Kazuki, I wasn't _in _love with him, but, I did love him. Yes, maybe he was a pervert, cocky, and sometimes stupid; but, he was kind, generous, and if push came to shove he would take a bullet for everyone in this room. Kazuki had a heart of gold.

"Here," I handed him the black string bracelet I had around my hand. "About the kiss, not happening," he pouted.

"You went half way not the whole way?" he asked I shook my head. "Pwease?'

I huffed and got on my tippy toes his eyes got wide but fell a little when I kissed his cheek. I gave him an innocent look. That was all I would be able to offer Kazuki. My friendship and nothing more.

"Good luck Kazuki,"

He was debating either to be angry or not but he sighed and smiled.

"Thanks, Rena," he ruffled my hair. "I wish you would get it,"

I looked down.

"I'm sorry Kazuki, I just can't,"

I knew, but we'd never had this conversation aloud.

"It's alright I know that you like someone else but I just can't help wanting it to be different," he explained.

"I'm really sorry," I said he shook his head.

I wanted Kazuki to be happy; but he would never find that happiness with me. I wasn't the right kind of girl for Kazuki. He needed someone to depend on him, me, I wasn't like that, I was independent, and more often then not, I wanted someone who would leave me alone when I was upset. Not someone who always showered me with affection. I wanted someone to be my silent companion, that's all.

"Just come back okay?" he told me.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" I asked he smirked.

"I know I'm coming back Rena, so there's no point in saying so," he said.

"Fine, I'll came back, but you do too okay?"

"Deal,"

"We're leaving Rena," Bou-san said.

"Okay!" I called.

"See you soon," Kazuki told me.

I smiled at him and I felt my throat tighten, what if things went bad for them? He sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be fine, next time we come hang out here, you'll bring Syaoran, you'll see," he told me I smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah," I said. "See you," I waved and followed Len out.

"Let's hurry up tomorrow's going to be a long day," I told Len he smiled.

"Yeah you're right, god I'm already getting pissed at the amount of work I'm going to have to do," he forwned.

"Quite complaining the real work hasn't even started," I told him he laughed.

"You sure bounce back quick," he said.

"I'm just good at hiding at what I'm really feeling," I said he gave me a look.

"If you say so,"

"Just hurry up before they realize that I'm gone,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

Let's just hope that tomorrow would be better then expected.

Naru's P.O.V

I knocked on Rena's door, she needed to get up.

"Rena wake up!" I called I sighed and turned the door open.

I walked over to her bed and shook her shoulder. She was currently under the cover curled up into a little ball and the cat was no better.

"Go away," she muttered.

"Sorry but you have a job to do," I told her.

She squeezed her eyes shut but she opened them. That was first. Usually if she didn't want to wake up you'd have to fight tooth and nail to just drag her out of bed.

"Okay,"

Something must have been bothering her. She fell asleep early last night. Or she should have. I noticed the dark shadow under her eyes. It was slight but I still noticed.

"Come on, I'll let you sleep on the train ride," she smiled and sat up.

"Can I use you as a pillow?" she asked softly I smirked.

She was kind of cute when she got up in the morning. It didn't matter anyway, no was going to be there to make stupid remarks.

"Sure," I told her she crawled out of bed and stretched.

"Hurry up we're leaving in an hour," I told her she nodded.

I walked out of her room and went into the kitchen. Lin had gone downstairs to leave my bag and his, we'd take Rena's down later. Had she even made a bag? I didn't remember but she wouldn't make us wait long. I took out a bowl of cereal. My head snapped up when I heard a crash from Rena's room.

"What the hell is going on?" Lin asked walking in.

"I don't know," I admitted we walked towards her room.

"Hold still," we heard Rena say.

"No!"

Another crash; Lin opened the door and we saw her reaching under the bed.

"Please get out," she said sweetly.

There was a growl and she pulled back. Was it that cat?

"Oww, what the hell!" she was glaring at the bed and looking at her finger. "That's it you stupid cat!"

She grabbed a blanket and jumped on the bed, the cat ran out and she landed above him covering him with the blanket. She did it so presciently that I had a feeling this wasn't the first time she's done it.

"I told you to hold the fuck still!" she shouted shoving him into the cat carrier. She huffed and looked into it. "I love you,"

"I'm not talking to you right now," G.D. said from the cage.

"What the hell?" Lin asked Rena looked up at us.

Was that cat bipolar or something?

"Oh, hi," she said from the floor.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Blood was coming out from the place he bite, what was that? And he freaking dug his claws in too? That god damned cat!

" I hope he doesn't have anything," I nodded to Lin and he left.

She frowned. Knowing her she probably knew were my train of thought was. She wouldn't really miss him, if he went missing, would she?

"He just doesn't like being put in a cage is all," she told me.

I ignored her, G.D.'s teeth had sunk pretty deep. I wasn't going to forget this too easily.

"Here,"

I took the first aid kit from Lin and I was surprised to not find her resisting. I finished wrapping her hand. She wasn't hurting too bad? Was she? Enough to let herself be healed? I looked at her face. No. It was something else. I followed her eyes. Ah, the violin, no wonder. If she didn't take care of her hands it would be more difficult to play.

"Let's get going,"

She got up and picked up her violin case, I grabbed the cat carrier and Lin picked up her bag. We walked out and down to the car. The drive was quite and pretty short. We arrived at the train station and the others still had to get here.

"Look it's John and Masako," Rena said, so they were first.

"And isn't that Takigawa's car?" Lin pointed out.

"So the priestess is just missing," I noted.

"Not really she'd over there," Rena pointed to where John and Masako were at.

"Alright then let's get going," we got out of the van and walked into the train station. We were taking the Shinkansen train Hikari to Kyoto and from there Suou-san would send someone to pick us up.

"You have the tickets, right Mai?" I asked her she paled, don't tell me she left them at the office.

"You didn't leave them at the office did you?" Bou-san asked her.

"Umm, no?" she mumbled.

"Don't you remember you put the ticket reservations in the folder," Rena said Mai looked at her and she took out the case file. So Rena had put them there.

"Oh, yeah, here they are," she said cheerfully.

"You need to pay more attention," Ayako told her.

"Sorry,"

I held my hand out and she handed me them. First class, this guys wasn't messing around. Rena took them from my hand.

"Me and Mai will go get them, we'll be right back," Rena called already too faraway for me to say anything on the subject. Great.

We heard them call us to boarding just as Rena and Mai showed up so we made our way to the train.

After making sure that no one was going to end up killing each other in the ride I finally sat down next to Rena.

"You work too hard," she told me I leaned on her shoulder.

"You think so?" I asked she nodded and began to run her hands down my back.

"You need to relax," she said firmly.

"Weren't you sleepy?" I asked she giggled.

"Yeah, but you look more tired then I do," she told me.

"Right," I pulled her arms forward and she leaned against my neck.

"You know I'm kind of sacred," she mumbled.

I turned around and looked at her. She was looking away so I couldn't really get a good look at her face. I pulled her face back to face me. Her normally golden eyes were dulled with worry and fear.

"It's not like you to be afraid," I said.

"I don't know, I just got nervous all of a sudden," she admitted.

I looked around but everyone was too distracted to notice us. I pulled her forward and kissed her gently pushing back so that the front seat would hide us. Her hands gripped the collar of my shirt. I felt her slowly lose her fear and I took the opportunity to dip my tongue into her mouth, gently exploring, getting a satisfied sigh from Rena. I pulled back resting my forehead against hers's.

"Better?"

"Much,"

"Good, now go to sleep," I told her holding her against my side.

"Okay,"

Mai's P.O.V

Rena dragged me off.

"Wait Rena, not so fast," I said trying to keep up.

She slowed down as we reached the desk to claim our tickets.

"Excuse me ma'am, we have a reservation under Evan Suou," I told the lady.

She had small dark eyes hidden by pointy glasses. Her hair was pulled into a tight, neat, gray bun. Not to mention that her uniform was completely neat, not a string out of place.

"You don't look like Evan Suou," she said.

I smiled at her, but I already had a sinking feeling about this.

"No, ma'am. I'm not, but he made the reservation for us," I explained.

"I'm afraid that our policy does not allow us to give the tickets out to anyone except to the one who bought it," the lady explained.

"We need to bored that train ma'am, if you'd like you could give Suou-san a call and he can explain the situation, please," I pleaded with her.

I already knew this was a lost cause though.

"I cannot,"

"Please ma'am, it's important to Suou-san that we bored that train, please can you make an exception this once?" Rena asked her voice soft.

The woman's face hardened.

"No. Not go away before I call security on you!" she snapped.

Me and Rena backed away.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked.

There was no way in hell I would go ask Naru for help. Rena was looking around.

"What is it?"

"Come on, let's go over there, stay quite and let me do that talking," Rena told me taking the slip from me.

"But won't the same thing just happen again?" I demanded handing her the slip anyway.

"Trust me," she said with a wink walking up to a desk with a young man standing behind it.

He was probably in his mid-twenties, he had messy brown hair and dark eyes. Something was different about the way Rena walked up to him. Her steps seemed more elegant, almost as if she was gliding across the floor. Absolutely captivating.

"Hello, Kanou-san," she said softly almost like stroking a feather.

That instantly caught his attention even though he seemed to be distracted. He looked at her and smiled a little.

"What can a do for you, ojou-sama," he replied.

What the hell was she doing?

"I have reservations for the train to Kyoto, can you help me claim my tickets?" she asked in that same voice a smile on her face.

Who was that? What happened to the Rena that hated when guys looked at her? Was this her alter ego? DarkRena?

"No, problem," the man said taking the slip and typing away at his computer. He frowned a little.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. It sounded so concerned that _I _almost wanted to reassure her.

"Umm, no! It just says here that it's for an Evan Suou, but that's not you is it?" he asked gentle.

"No, Kanou-san. That's my older brother," she told him smiling.

"Where is he? He has to claim the tickets," he told her.

DarkRena's smile fell a little.

"He's waiting for me in Kyoto, he said I could claim the tickets here and that there wouldn't be a problem," she told him.

"I'm sorry but he has to be the one to pick them up,"

"Please," her voice taking on a smoother tone. "Please can't you do anything? My brother will be extremely worried if I don't bored that train with my friends, please, help me,"

She had placed the tips of her hand on the desk, her eyes simmering with fake tears. It looked so sad. Kanou-san looked around and then sighed.

"I'm not really allowed to this, but I don't that a pretty girl like you would lie, just give me a moment and I'll print out your tickets," he told her.

DarkRena's grinned widely.

"Thank you, Kanou-san!" she chirped.

"Here, have a safe trip," he told her, she brushed hands with him smiling.

"You're the best, Kanou-san,"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I was stunned to say the least.

"Mai," I looked at her, she was hiding her face. "Don't ever tell anyone about this, please,"

I nodded my head dumbly.

"O...kay," I stuttered.

DrakRena was a force to be reckoned with.

-After Naru's P.O.V-

The drive to the house wasn't that long, it was only about fifteen minutes. The house was huge Victorian style house. It was grey and a darker grey for the roof. Three floors, and despite its beauty I felt sick to my stomach from just looking at it. Every part of my body was screaming to run back to the train station.

"Mai are you coming?" Rena asked I nodded and felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up at Lin.

"Are you alright?" he asked I forced a smile.

"Of course I am," I said of course I'm not. I followed them to into the house but I still felt extremely uneasy.

So this is what Syaoran meant by calm before the storm. What had we gotten ourselves into?

**Author's Note: (insert squeals here) I just love writing DarkRena! It's hilarious!**

**Rena: (hiding in corner) Why? Why do you have to torture me like this?**

**Oh get over it. Okay, just to clarify, DarkRena isn't necessarily an alter ego, but you can see it like that. Rena has the ability to captivate people unintentionally, but, when she really wants to she can do what she did to poor Kanou-san, (grin) he had no idea what was coming for him.**

**Rena: It's not cool!**

**It so is, now get over it.**

**Rena: I'm so embarrassed after I do that!**

**Sure, sure, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Rena: take care**

**(eye roll) she'll be upset for a while, so why not sent a review to cheer her up? And me too since my teachers suck! But seriously I'd love to see what you think so far, my lovely readers you all have a place in our hearts! Until next time!**

**Love**

**Eclipse**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yeah! I'm posting so soon! It makes me happy.**

**Rena: That and the fact that we want to keep this story going!**

**Yup! We're really excited and might end up posting, too, frequently. Is that even possible?**

**Rena: Anyway, we're just here doing nothing particularly interesting.**

**Today we see our lovely characters realizing that they bite off more then they could chew.**

**Rena: What are you talking about?**

**You'll see. enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Four

Mai's P.O.V

The moment we walked into the house Masako collapsed and John just barely managed to catch her. Things would never be easy would they? This was defiantly not good. Why hadn't Syaoran explained the situation. It would be so much easier.

"Masako!"

We managed to take her to the base without any further complications. I felt pretty bad for Len-kun, his first case wasn't going to be easy. Then again if he wanted to work in the paranormal he'd have to get used to it.

"She'll be fine, I guess that she was just overwhelmed by the spirits here," Ayako said.

Masako looked pale but this wasn't the first time this happened. What worried me and most likely everyone else was that the only times this had happened was in particularly hard cases.

Naru's P.O.V

"We need to be careful I'm sure you know that we'll be in pairs and one group of three, you decide on that," I told them.

We already had all the information we needed we could get set up right away. I wanted to get this over as soon as possible. Even though I couldn't sense spirits in this kind of environment even I slightly felt them. This was going to be difficult. Maybe pairs wasn't such a good idea.

I was staying in the base with Masako for now. Lin and Mai were going to the west wing, Ayako and John were taking the top floor, and Bou-san, Len, and Rena we're going to cover the rest of the house.

"When you're done come back here right away, and finish before the sun goes down, hurry up,"

They nodded and left the room, Ayako and Bou-san had already set up a barrier around the room so this was the only safe place at the moment. Now all they had to do was hurry. Maybe it seemed paranoid but I wasn't willing to take any chances.

Rena's P.O.V

I looked up at the big door.

"This is our first stop," I opened the door, it was a ball room with a pair of stairs to the far left. "Let's set it up there at the top of the stairs pointing down,"

"You really know your stuff don't you?" Bou-san teased I smiled.

"Of course I do silly,"

We walked to the stairs and set up the camera. My fingers easily putting the cables together and connecting them. I figured that Bou-san and Len would have some difficulty with the task.

"What's through those door?" Len asked.

"According to this it's the hallway leading to the west wing, and judging by this red dot we need to set a camera in there too," I answered looking at our map.

I opened the door and took in the long hallway that had glass windows on the left side and lamps on the right. Wasn't that just absolutely appropriate for a haunted mansion?

"Pointing staight ahead," I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!"

I rolled my eyes at them. Well it was fine at least as everything worked out. I couldn't help but be infected by their high hopes.

-Later, After Much Work-

We were walking back to the base when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Rena it's me Veronica,"

"Oh, what's up?" I asked.

"About the house,"

"What is it?"

"You remember how I couldn't control the spirits back in Tokyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I sort of still can't,"

"WHAT!" I had stopped walking."You mean that this really is dangerous!"

"I'm sorry! But I wouldn't have know until now!"

I wanted to bang my head against the wall. I hung up. Just great! Just, freaking great! Now to top off my worry about Kazuki and Syaoran, now, I had to worry about what happened to the team! Damn it, Veronica! You really want to be my slave for an eternity, don't you?

"What's going on?" Bou-san asked.

"This house is actually haunted," I told them.

"But didn't that medium set this up?" Len asked.

"All that time she spent letting her powers run wild took its toll on her, she can't fully use all her abilities yet, so basically the Spirits are running wild," I said.

"This isn't good is it?"

"Not at all,"

Stupid unreliable medium. What I wouldn't do to get a good whack at her throat.

We walked back to the base and I collapsed on the couch.

"Where are Mai and Lin?" Ayako asked I shot up.

"They haven't gotten back?" I looked up at Naru.

What if something happened to them? Damn it! I was worrying too much. It was to be expected though, Veronica wasn't the only one that couldn't use all her power.

"They're at their last camera in the main hallway,"

I watched as they finished setting up the camera our's was taping them. Something didn't feel right. I didn't really have intuition but when you live and share a mind with someone like my brother the ability starts to awaken.

"We'll go meet up with them," Bou-san said as he and Len walked to the door.

"Mhmm," Naru said.

I followed them out the door and we headed down the hallway. I pushed the doors to the ballroom open and bumped into Mai. I fell back and looked at her.

"Oww, why don't you watch where you're going?" she asked I smiled at her.

"Sorry," I told her getting up and helping her up.

Thank god, they where still okay.

"Aren't you done setting up your cameras?" Koujo asked.

"Yeah, but we came over to get you, it was getting late," Bou-san said.

"It was a long walk," Koujo answered.

"We should head back," Len suggested.

We started to walk back to the base, that is until the door to the ballroom closed.

I froze but Len walked through the door. I closed my eyes and opened then staring the door was wide open. What the hell? I was slowly followed them, something wasn't right. I felt a tingle on my back as if someone was following me. I made a quick turn and looked back, no one.

"Hey Rena, are you alright?" I looked up at Mai, I smiled at her.

"Just fine,"

"Well then hurry up you've been walking really slow,"

I nodded and caught up to her. What was going on? My mind was running through all the possibilities when it finally hit me. The only way Veronica would be able to get Syaoran here was if this house was meant to get me out of the picture; everything in this house was built to get ride of me. God I was so screwed, I thought as I walked into the base. Well at least I knew that hopefully I would be the only target of all the ghost, that would help a little.

"We're back," Mai said cheerfully.

"I can see that," Naru said.

He was staring at the computer screen and from the corner of my eye I saw Mai pick up a pair of keys and aim at his head.

"Not a very good idea," I told her taking them from her.

"Where are we going to crash?" Bou-san asked from the couch.

"The guy's room is through that door," Ayako said pointing to door on the left. "We'll be staying over there," she said pointing to a door on the right.

"We'll conduct all our investigations during the day, we can't risk working during the night not with all the activity going on in this house," Naru announced so that's what was bugging him. "To make up for those hours everyone is to be up by five,"

There as a groan from the group and I couldn't help but smile little. They'd been working with Naru for almost three years now and they couldn't get used to his way of working? How long did it take me? I guess not long, my family was trained to not need much sleep.

_They really hate waking up early don't they?_

_Yeah, but so do you Gene_

_I'm a cat I don't have to wake up_

_You suck_

_Love you too_

I rolled my eyes at him, he was perched on the window sill. He was still mad at me for stuffing him in the 'devil box' as he called it.

"So all the information we have is this packet?" Ayako asked.

Looks like I'd missed something. You know I didn't expect them to catch on so quick, or to suspect anything at all.

"Yes but it's more then enough, anything else we can research ourselves," Naru told her.

"Doesn't it seem a little to convenient, thought?"

Shit. Okay so maybe I'd slightly underestimated them. I could handle that. Sure, I could make it work. I was known for finding solutions in difficult situations.

"What do you mean, Ayako?" Mai asked.

"Well, since when have our clients every been able to give us such a helpful booklet?" she pointed out.

"These are all the obvious things, anyway, for him to go get us all the way from Tokyo he had to make sure that we thought it was worth the trip," I said.

"That's what I mean by being a little too convinent," Ayako told me.

"You're thinking too much, are you feeling okay?" Bou-san asked her she glared at him.

"Why you idiot!" she snapped.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Everyone else sighed. Naru looked like he wanted to smack them, he caught my eyes and I smiled at him. I didn't have to look at the others we all felt the same; things were becoming complicated.

Mai's P.O.V

We were sitting in our room laughing at Masako, she'd just woken up and looked like a cat sleep in her hair.

"It's not funny," she said lamely. "I'm leaving,"

"You can't," Rena said between laughs.

"Why not?" poor Masako she was so confused.

"Don't you remember? You collapsed the minute you stepped into the house," Ayako told her, Masako's eyes widened.

"I did?" she asked.

"How do you think that you got here?" I asked her she furred her eyebrows.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"This isn't good," Rena said. "Hey Masako look at the cat,"

She held G.D. in front of Masako's face.

"Why?" Masako asked her as she tried to move away.

"This is important just hold still for a sec,"

Masako stopped moving and G.D. was looking at her, he sniffed her and then jumped out of Rena's hands.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just making sure, she wasn't possessed," Rena said walking back to her bed.

"What? You honestly thought that I was possessed?" Masako demanded.

"You never know," Rena said.

She was bent over a piece of paper, something didn't feel right.

"What are you writing?" I asked her.

"Give me a second," she muttered capping her pen.

I watched as she grabbed her violin and walked back to Masako.

"What are you doing now?" she asked Rena smiled at her.

"Well it wouldn't be any fun if I told you know it?" Rena said.

Placing the paper on Masako as she played three quick notes. We watched in amazement as it glowed. She played again and Masako screamed out.

"What the hell is going on!" the guys were banging on the door.

"What are you doing?" Ayako asked Rena.

I walked to the door and opened it, they ran in. The light faded and Masako fell down.

"Masako!" I ran to her and placed a hand to her forehead.

"What is going on?" Len-kun asked.

Rena picked up the paper.

"Masako collapsed because she was possessed," Rena explained.

"And you didn't say anything sooner, because?" Ayako demanded.

"I'm not a medium," Rena said.

"Is the spirit gone?" Naru asked her she shook her head.

"I just sealed it here," she waved the paper at him and he took it.

"Please don't do that," he told her taking it from her.

You can seal spirits in paper?

"Hey she's waking up," I told them we crowed over Masako. "Are you alright?"

"I was possessed, wasn't I?" she asked I nodded.

"But Rena already took care of it," I assured her. She frowned.

"Do you remember anything?" John asked her.

"Sort of, it's really strange thought," she mused.

"What was it?" Naru asked he was still looking at the paper.

"The spirit, it was clear," she'd said that before.

"Don't you see Lin's shiki clear?" I asked her she nodded her head.

I bite my lip this wasn't good was it. I just hoped that this case wouldn't be like that one. I shivered at the memory.

"No one is to go anywhere alone, no where, understand?" Naru said. We nodded. "Good, Bou-san take care of this,"

He handed him the paper and left the room. Lin followed him but not before catching my eyes he held my gaze for a moment and left.

"Rena how am I suppose to take care of this?" Bou-san asked her.

"Exorcise it silly," she told him.

He gave her a disbelieving look. How did that even work?

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She snatched the paper from him.

"Fine then, don't do it," she snapped. "Never mind,"

She gave it back to him.

"What is it?" John asked she shook her head.

"It's nothing," she answered.

"It's not hard just chant it's like a spirit in a box," Len-kun told him.

"And how do you know that?" Bou-san asked him.

"Because I saw my dad exorcise something like this," he said.

Bou-san frowned but chanted anyway. I watched as the paper caught on blue fire and Bou-san left it fall to the ground until it was nothing but ash.

"Is that safe?" Bou-san asked Rena.

She nodded.

"It's just dust now,"

"Didn't you exorcise the spirit in our last big case?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah,"

"So then why couldn't you exorcise it now?"

"I'm tired from the trip,"

That was such a lie, what was she hiding?

"That's not it, is it?" Masako asked. Rena looked away. "What's really going on,"

"Nothing," she said.

"What are you hiding?" Masako pressed narrowing her eyes.

"Drop it," Rena said threw her teeth.

"You do realize that this could cause problems, right?" Ayako asked.

"Stop it," I said worrying as Rena's hands clenched into fists.

"You have to tell Naru," Maskao told her.

"You think he hasn't figured it out?" Rena demanded. "And I'm not a liability, I know how to carry my weight,"

She didn't have to say it, but the accusation was there.

"What does that mean?" Ayako demanded.

Rena didn't answer.

"How about we all just take a deep breath, it's been a long day," John suggested. "And we should all just calm down before we really say something that will cause damage, we're not in a place where we can have the luxury of arguing,"

John was right.

"Just relax and go to sleep," Bou-san added.

"See you tomorrow," Len-kun called.

The air in the room was extremely tense, I watched as Rena played with her phone and closed it.

"Sorry about that," she finally said.

"I'm sorry too, guess I was out of line," Ayako told her.

They shared a shaky smiled I looked at Masako who looked away.

"Your apology is accepted," she said Rena's hand twitched.

"You, you little," she sighed. "You're welcome," Maskao turned back to her.

"What?" Rena smirked. "I'm the one who took the Spirit out, a thank you is in order after all,"

Masako blushed a little but she looked away again.

"Just go to sleep," and then we started to laugh.

**Author's Note: Aren't they just the cutest?**

**Rena: Stupid unreliable mediums!**

**Veronica's not here right now, would you like me to take a message?**

**Rena: since when are you Veronica's secretary?**

**I'm not. I'm her creature. (insert evil laugh)**

**Rena: Then bring her here!**

**We kind of need her alive for future stories, sorry, request denied.**

**Rena: I don't care!**

**Well I do! So that's final. I hope you guys liked the story, by the way, we're half way there! To where you ask? Well, that, is a secret! I've always wanted to say that! **

**Rena: Eclipse you're acting weird.**

**Not really. I'm just so happy! Why? Because I just go to see Allen Walker again! The love of my life! For those of you who don't know Allen Walker is an anime character from D. Gray Man. I LOVE HIM! (Fan girl squeals, jumping up and down) I LOVE ALLEN WALKER!**

**Rena: for they sake of your sanity and mine we'll leave it at that. Bye-bye. Please Review! (Looks at Eclipse) Guess I'll do it.**

**Later**

**Rena**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about the long wait! I've decided that I'm going to leave up-dating to Sundays. Sorry about that! Anyway we'll just get going on this next chapter.**

**Rena: Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Five

Rena's P.O.V

I walked out of the room and smiled weakly at the guys. They were sitting on the couch. It was three in the morning; we seemed to be doing this too often. John motioned for me to join them and I sat down next to him. I put a finger to my mouth and began to write on the notebook I'd brought. Wasn't I the prepared student? I smiled a little at the though.

_Since we can't go outside or risk getting overheard we'll just write whatever we want to say_

John took the notebook from me. His hand dancing across the page.

**What's really going on with your powers?**

The other's nodded their heads in agreement. I figured that I was going to have to explain it to them soon. I hoped they wouldn't do anything rash. Then again my definition of rash was different from there's. I prepared myself for the worst case scenario. Len wouldn't let them lock me in a white room , would he?

_It's like what happened to Naru, the longer I'm away from Syaoran the more my powers weaken._

Bou-san took it.

Will you lose them?

_Hopefully we won't have to find out_

Len grabbed it.

_**Explain again about the house**_

I'd forgotten about that. Trust mister bodyguard to remember that. The irony of the situation almost had me laughing. A bodyguard taking care of a bodyguard. How low had my Lin pride fallen. I felt anger rise at my words. Now was not the time to feel self pity. I really was a glutton for punishment wasn't I? That should be left for another time.

_You don't know John, but Veronica kind of lost control of the Spirits here, so, things are going to get kind of ugly._

**What are we going to do?**

Take care of the problem quickly and find Syaoran

_Right, have you heard anything about Kazuki?_

_**Yeah, he and the other's left for Osaka in the morning**_

**So all we have to do now is wait**

_Hope for the best and wait to see how this is going to play out._

They're catching on faster then we thought, right?

**Yes, but we can't do much about it**

_**Hara-san is going to be the most difficult, if we don't hurry all of this is going to fall on us**_

It was already going to fall onto me. I was so going to get an ear full because of this from Koujo, Naru, and Syaoran. I sighed. It would be worth it, though. I just hoped that they wouldn't go and tell my parents.

_I know, but one more thing_

I stopped writing and they looked at me. Should I really tell them? I made a promise, I had to keep it.

_Everything in this house was made specifically to try and kill me, that's the only way that Veronica could get her father to bring Syaoran here. _

Bou-san punched my head lightly and I glared at him. After I actually told them! I could have just stayed quite, I wonder how they would have liked that! Stupid men.

"You could have said that sooner," he said.

"It took me a while to figure out," I told him.

We all could be geniuses like Naru. Then again he wasn't really a genius either.

"What are we going to do?" Len asked.

"For now we'll go to sleep, and tomorrow when the real groups are made, we'll make sure to put you in a safe group," John said.

We nodded in agreement and went off to bed. Who would have thought that quite John would be the most determined. I could only wait and see how this situation would play out. Things were getting complicated.

Mai's P.O.V

I felt horrible. It was freaking five in the morning and I was already being bossed around. What had I ever done to deserve this? I did my homework, passed my classes, worked, paid all my bills on time, so why was I being punished?

"Alright, how much faith can I put in you?" Naru asked Len-kun.

"Some warding spell, I'm no good at full exoticism," he said Naru nodded.

"Hara-san, you'll be with John and Ayako, Mai you'll be with Bou-san, Len, and Rena, Lin and I will work together," he said.

That was weird, why were we the biggest group? Wouldn't it be easier an all of us to split our group up? Oh. It was because of Rena and her powers fluctuating. That was the word right?

"Okay," we answered.

His eyebrow twitched. Now what?

"Go make coffee you all look like you've been run over," he ordered.

Even that wasn't enough to rile me up. I walked out the door followed by my group.

"Do we really all have to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rena said.

Well, I'd trust her judgment, she had worked longer in this then I had. We walked into the kitchen and put water on the stove.

"What's for breakfast?" Bou-san asked.

Rena was poking around in the fridge and cabinets. I was shocked that she could reach that high.

"Looks like all that's breakfast material is oatmeal," she mused.

"I pass," Len-kun said.

He was leaning against the counter and looked like he was ready to pass out. Poor guy. He must really be really hating Naru's guts right now.

"No, you have to eat if you want to stay alert," Rena told him.

"Are you using milk or water?" I asked her.

"Otameal taste better with milk," I nodded.

I let her use the other part of the stove. I was finishing making the coffee when she started taking out cups for the oatmeal.

"One of you toast that bread," she ordered them.

Len grabbed the bread and handed it to Bou-san who placed it in the toaster.

"Damn, is Naru always like this?" Len-kun asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I told him.

"God, he's worse then Kazuki," he mumbled.

"Who's Kazuki?" I asked him.

"My friend," he said.

Once we were done we carried the stuff to the base on some plates we found in a cabinet.

"It's not anything elaborate but at least it's something," Rena said.

She handed out the oatmeal and toast while we handed out the coffee. Once we'd eaten and drunken the coffee we actually looked awake.

"Mai, you four will go take the temperature of the rooms, Hara-san you'll walk around with Ayako and John, please rank the places with you feel we should take care of first," Naru said we nodded and I grabbed a thermometer and Rena grabbed the clipboard.

"How many rooms do we have?" I asked her.

"A lot," I groaned.

"It could be worse," Bou-san told me.

"How so?" I asked.

"You could be Hara-san," Len-kun told me, I shuddered at the thought.

"Let's start here," Rena said pointing to the ballroom, we went inside and I turned around when I noticed that Rena hadn't moved.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, Bou-san walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," she shook her head.

"Sorry I guess I kind of spaced out," she said putting a hand on her head.

She'd been acting really strange. I had to find out why. Syaoran would get really angry I bet if I didn't take proper care of his twin.

"What happens here?" Len-kun asked.

"Apparently during the night a party goes on and they keep on calling to someone, or something like that," I said trying to remember what I'd read about it.

I looked at the temperature and read it to Rena. I watched her hand, she was shaking.

"You really aren't okay are you?" I asked she looked at me for a while.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said no would you?" she asked me.

"No. I wouldn't," I agreed she sighed.

"How about I tell you later?" she offered I gave her a skeptical look.

"Will you or will you just find a way out of it?" I demanded she smiled.

"You'll remember and then I won't be able to get out of it because you'll tell Naru won't you?"she guessed.

"Fine then, have it your way," I said.

"Alright then why don't we get going?" Bou-san offered.

"I'll take this," Len-kun said taking the clipboard from her.

I watched them through narrowed eyes. Those jerks knew something else.

"You know don't you?" I asked them they shared a look.

"We should hurry or we won't finish by five," Rena said pushing me to the stairs, what a bunch of sneak snakes.

-Later-

"This is the last room right?" I asked Rena she looked at Len-kun's clipboard.

"Yup," I nodded and I opened the door.

I took a step inside and felt fear grip my heart. I spun around and watched Rena's horror filled eyes; that's when the door closed.

Rena's P.O.V

Mai's screams would wake the dead if she kept it up. And then they stopped.

I didn't waste time as Bou-san tried to force the door open. I pulled my violin out.

"Move Bou-san," I winced a little but I managed to break the door down. He ran into the room followed by Len, I kept playing to get ride of whatever it was that did this.

_Seal it, the nymph suggested._

Sure, but in what? I looked at the clipboard, better then nothing. The spirit was caught in it so I grabbed the pen writing the sealing ward. Once that was done I walked into the room.

"Mai, hey Mia, are you alright?" Bou-san was trying to wake her up, I bent down and put a hand to her throat.

"She just passed out," I said I turned to Gene and he walked over to her sniffing.

_She's fine_

"Are you sure?" Len asked I nodded.

"Let's get out of here," I said they nodded and Bou-san carried Mai out.

I felt sick. How could I have let this happen? It was my own fault. It was my fault for being selfish. I was so stupid! I opened the door to the base and ran into our room.

"What happened?" Naru demanded, Bou-san put Mai down on her bed.

"We we're on are last room the door closed blocking us off from Mai, you can picture the rest," Bou-san told him.

"How is she?" Koujo asked me.

I had to look away from my brother to answer.

"She just passed out, she doesn't have a fever but maybe we should call Ayako back and I'll go take her place," I offered.

"No," I looked up at Naru. "Takigawa go with Len and Len come back with Ayako,"

They nodded and left. I pulled the covers over Mai, damn it, my hands hadn't stopped shaking.

"Are you alright?" Naru asked.

"I'm fine,"

"Why are you shaking?" Koujo asked.

"I was playing the violin and if you don't remember G.D. bite me in the morning," I told them.

"What happened?" Naru asked.

"Bou-san told you already," I replied.

"You would have walked in, there really wasn't anyway that the door could have closed before you got in, what's going on?" he demanded I looked down.

"I didn't do it on purpose,"

"We don't think you did, which is why we're asking why you didn't go in," Koujo explained.

I gave up and at down on the floor looking away from them.

"The mirror," I whispered closing my eyes to get ride of the image.

"What about the mirror?" Naru asked.

"I saw something in the mirror,"

"What was it?" Koujo asked.

'Rena?"

"It doesn't matter I caught it in the clipboard it won't happen again," I mumbled.

We were quite and I was sure that they wanted to press further but the door opened.

"Mai!"

Ayako ran in and started checking her I took the chance to get up and walk out of the room. I walked into the bathroom my fist contacted the wall again and again until I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed on the ground crying.

"I'm so selfish," I muttered. "So weak and selfish," I smacked the grounded. "Damn it!"

If this kept up I wouldn't even be able to defend myself. Why were my powers suddenly out of my reach? Why now?

I leaned against the wall.

"I probably broke a finger," I noted flexing my hand, that hurt.

And I was stupid! How the hell was I going to play the violin?

_Beating yourself up over it isn't going to fix anything. _

I watched as the Pharaoh materialized in front of me.

"No but it helps," I told him.

_No it doesn't, you said it yourself, how are you going to do anything without the violin?_

"I'm not going to give," I snapped.

_Then quite acting like it!_

I watched as the nymph stood before me angrier then I'd ever seen her.

_All you're doing is beating yourself up! Its your fault. SO WHAT! You're just going to sit here and brood? Because that's what your doing you're giving up! DAMN IT GROW A DAMN BACKBONE ALREADY!_

I didn't think my eyes could get any bigger, but she was right I was just acting like a big baby.

"You're right," I mumbled looking at the floor.

_Rena?_

I smiled up at the Pharaoh and the Nymph.

"I'm better now," I stood up. "Thank you for that," my hand grabbed onto the doorknob. Now to finish what I started.

Mai's Dream

I looked around. Wasn't I being attacked by Spirits a minute ago?

"You can thank me later," I turned to look at Syaoran.

"You saved me?" I asked him he nodded his head.

"It wasn't easy believe me," he fell back and landed on the soft grass.

"What's going on with Rena?" I asked him sitting down.

"What do you mean?" he looked over at me a frown on his face.

"She's getting weaker, why is that?" I watched as his expression changed.

"It's my fault," he mumbled.

"I don't get it," I told him he gave me a half smile.

"Let me explain it in a way that won't confuse you," should I take that as an insult.

"You see, when magnets are closer the attraction is strongest, in other words they stick easily, the farther you pull them the less likely it is that they'll attract each other, but all around them is their same sign," he paused and looked at me. "Are you understanding?"

"Sort of, since you're far away from each other you can't take from each other?" I asked uncertain he nodded.

"It's like that, but that doesn't mean we can't take from each other we just can't give it back," he explained.

"So since you can't give it back that means that you took too much from Rena and you can't help her create more!" I said he nodded his head again and I got angry. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Calm down!" he moved out of my line of fire, I had found a pretty heavy rock.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I was suddenly on the ground being held down by a wolf. Syaoran poked his head out from the side.

"It's not like I wanted to, but my body was in a dangerous situation so it pulled energy on its own, I didn't want to," he said looking away. I sighed.

"I didn't mean to throw a rock at you," I said he smiled a little.

"Don't worry about," the wolf let me get up. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he got a pained look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing,"

I wanted to press for more information but I didn't have time right now.

"Hey, Syaoran which way is out?" he looked up and then stood up abruptly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't see it," he said finally.

"Don't see what?" I asked pulling on his arm he was worrying me.

"The exit,"

**Author's Note: Poor Mai!**

**Rena: I'm such an evil friend (emo corner)**

**Now, now, no need to beat yourself up, didn't the nymph tell you that?**

**Rena: yes but that doesn't mean I can't brood here.**

**Sigh, well I prepared a surprise for you as an apology! Please read on!**

-Extra-

Syaoran's P.O.V

I watched Mai sitting against a tree her head buried in her knees. I felt horrible that I couldn't help her get back. But then again I didn't because then that meant that I wouldn't have to go back into the dark. I looked down at my hands. I never knew that Rena would grown to care for people so quickly. She really was the light of my world.

"But I need to borrow you're light for right now, I'm sorry, Mai," he whispered sitting down away from her.

His shiki sitting down next to him. He just really didn't like the dark.

Rena's P.O.V

I stayed really still as Naru glared at me. He was even angrier then the time with the 'motorcycle'. I was suddenly thrown over his shoulder and I yelped shocked.

"What the hell are you doing!" I demanded as I was thrown down onto his bed.

I tried to get up only to be shoved back down. He began to wipe my hands clean of the blood from the various cuts. It stung a little but I kept quite his movements a little harsher with anger. He rubbed cream onto my hands before wrapping them completely. I stayed still as he got up and left the room the door slamming shut. I sighed curling on his bed. It smelled like him, sharp but soft.

"I'm sorry Naru," I said what I wouldn't say in front of him. "I really do love you,"

He was leaning against the door hearing my words words, I knew that.

"But who do you love more?"

I also knew that he wouldn't wait for an answer, and the he knew that I wasn't going to give him one. I sighed and walked back into my room. He probably went for a walk.

Lin's P.O.V

I watched Mai just reassuring myself that she was fine. She was breathing. She would be fine. That didn't seem to be helping. I sighed holding onto her hand. I told her not to worry me. I rested my head against my hands my elbows on the bed.

"I'll make you happier then Naru ever would be able to, so please wake up," I whispered into her ear. Her lips were slightly parted. Her warm breath, I couldn't help but lean forward my lips just barely grazing hers'.

The door opened as soon as I had pulled away.

"Koujo you pervert," Rena told me flopping onto her bed. I caught sight of her wrapped hands.

"Masochist,"

"Thanks,"

We really were a troubled family.

**Love**

**Eclipse**

**P.S. I just had to add that! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I AM ALIVE! I was just in the hospital for the past two week and three days. It was nothing serious just a whole bunch of stomach issues. **

**Rena: She just wasn't eating correctly, stupid.**

**I know you just say that because you care!**

**Rena: shut up!**

**(insert tears)**

**Rena: What is it? Why are you crying? (beginning to panic)**

**This is the second to last chapter of Hoping for Tomorrow!**

**Rena: Really!**

**Don't sound so happy!**

**Rena: But that means that I can finally see Syaoran again!**

**Oh right. Yeah Syaoran!**

**Rena: come on hurry up! Onto the story!**

**Wait, I still have a few announcements.**

**Rena: Do it at the end!**

**But**

**Rena: who cares do it later!**

**Fine! Damn it.**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Six

Lin's P.O.V

I was sitting next to Mai. She still hadn't woken up, we'd let the night go but Naru had woken everyone up early the next morning. I'd come to calm myself down. I had a heart attack yesterday when Takigawa carried her in. Now here I was again sitting next to her waiting for her to wake up. This wasn't the first time either. And it probably wouldn't be the last, and I couldn't get the frantic skipping of my heart either. I ran a hand through my hair, this wasn't getting any easier. Mai hadn't thrown a fit when she found out about Rena and Naru, she seemed almost pleased. I looked down at her. What are you thinking Mai?

The group was settling the plan for today, and somehow my hand ended up on top on Mai's. I was able to catch bites and pieces of their conversation from inside the girl's room.

"Ayako will you be able to preform you're tree purification?" Naru asked her.

"Yes, I should be able to," we'd all became determined since yesterday. Whatever it was that happened to Mai should be fixed if all the spirits were gone. At least we hoped.

"We don't have the luxury of going about things as we usually do, we'll get ride of the spirits and then investigate why it happened," Naru announced.

"What about us?" Bou-san asked.

"Hara-san will go around the house after Ayako is done to make sure it worked, Len and John will remain with Ayako, for safety, Rena and Takiagwa will be placed on opposite sides of the house, in case the spirits try to run, I'll monitor the situation," he announced, I guess that meant I was staying here.

"Hara-san you'll remain here for the time being,"

"Alright,"

"Let's begin,"

Rena's P.O.V

It was awkward holding the violin but I was able to maintain it balanced. Now all I had to hope for was that the spirits didn't become restless.

A camera was facing me as well as Bou-san and everyone else taking part in this exorcism. Let's just hope that Naru didn't kill me once he found out about this begin my idea. Then again he might kill me for not telling him sooner. Or he might kill me for engendering everyone. He might even kill me for the sake of relieving the frustration that I caused him. I sighed and decided that this was not the moment to be worrying about my own safety That overprotective jerk. Just like Koujo who hadn't moved an inch away from Mai since yesterday. He really did care about her. I smiled a little, happy just for a brief moment in all the time since Syao was taken.

I felt Ayako begin to chant and started to play, Ave Maria, there was no point in holding back in my current condition.

Our job was to make sure that no Spirit made it past us and they all went to Ayako.

_You're doing fine_

_Thanks Gene_

He was in his spirit form again and just having his presences near me was enough to calm me down. I can do this, only a little more and I'd be able to be reunited with my twin. The thought only gave me enough strength to make it through the next few notes. I felt Gene gently place his hands over mine, his strength feeding mine. I'd have to properly thank him later.

As the exorcism continued I felt as if something were being lifted. My shoulders became lighter as did my whole body. My hands seemed to move more freely, I opened my eyes, it felt as if a veil had been lifted. I stopped playing, so that was it. My mind began racing. My blood was running hot and my breath grew frantic, my heart beating wildly. Like being born, again.

"Let's go Gene," I said. He turned to me and I met his blue grey eyes.

_What is it?_

_I know what's wrong with Mai now_

I turned and walked back inside the house. I ignored the look that Masako gave me as I walked into our room. He wasn't in here I blocked the door. I didn't need them walking in on us, that would just add one more headache onto me that I didn't need. Then again I highly doubt that anything could give me a headache at the moment.

_What's wrong with her?_

_I know who's been her spirit guide this whole time since she threw you out._

_Who?_

_Syaoran_

_What!_

_It confused me but he saved her yesterday and now they're stuck in the dream world_

_And we're getting them out?_

_Right_

_Well fire away_

And I once again began to play Ave Maria. I said it was stupid to try and protect someone. It was because in the end you ended up hurting yourself. I felt a smile form on my lips, then again SPR was full of stupid people. And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Dream World

Mai was walking around again trying to find a way out to get back.

They must all be worried trying to find out what's wrong with me, I hope Lin isn't worrying too much, I hope he's okay.

Syaoran was watching Mai again, he didn't know why she didn't just sit down, all that walking was going to tier her real body out. That's when he felt it. It was like when he and his sister would connect minds.

Mai looked up something wasn't right. The ground under her feet began to shake she shoot a frantic look at Syaoran, he'd gotten to his feet and gave her a sad smile as he began to disappear.

"Wait, Syaoran!" she called but fell down.

"It's not me you should be calling, Mai," her eyes widened, that's right. Mai was becoming more frighten by the moment, she closed her eyes and called the first name that came to her.

"GENE!"

"Long time no see, right?"

Naru's P.O.V

I was waiting for Ayako to return with John and Len, everyone else had gotten here already. I looked over at Rena she looked ready to fall over. I caught her eyes and raised an eyebrow. She gave me a gentle smile and shook her head, like I'd believe that she was okay. I was going to go ask her what was wrong but Ayako entered with everyone else.

"How did it go?" I asked her.

"Fine, except that their's a presence of a spirit that didn't approach me," she said. That was odd, but it wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Like last time?" Bou-san asked she shook her head.

"Not really, as a matter a fact I hadn't felt the presence until after the exorcism, and even now I can't feel it clearly, can't you feel it?" she asked the others, they closed their eyes for a moment and then looked up. The new presence had probably been blocked by the rest of the spirits, one more mystery to unravel.

"Yeah it's faint but I can still pick up on it," Bou-san answered the others nodded in agreement.

"It's coming from downstairs isn't it?" Len asked. He wasn't as useless as I'd initially thought. Maybe I should hire him after this case, Bou-san could always teach him what he didn't know. I hated wasting potential.

"What time is it?" I asked Lin.

"Noon," he answered. We had enough time to do something about this final spirit. After that we'd get ready for the real problem, finding out the why.

"We'll go investigate," I told them. I saw them shoot a look at the girl's room. My eyes followed as well, Mai still hadn't gotten up. That idiot really knew how to worry people.

"I'll stay with Mai, it'll be easier like that," Rena offered I nodded my head.

"Alright let's go," now time to find that presence, then shake the truth out of Rena. But all in good time.

Rena's P.O.V

I walked into the room and walked towards Gene. He still hadn't woken Mai up, that little word that I shouldn't say was happy that he could be with Mai again. Then again she was pleasant to be around with but we had things to do.

_You have to wake Mai up now, you can visit later._

He stirred and got up his cat ears twitching.

_Alright, I'm on it_

I couldn't help but get excited. I could finally feel Syaoran. It was faint but I knew without a doubt that where he was. I would know my twin anywhere.

"Mai get up," I shook her shoulder and she looked up groggy. I couldn't leave her alone here, they'd chew me out.

"What it is?" she asked I started to jump a little and pulled her up.

"Come, we have to go!" she looked at me with sleep eyes and I dragged her out of bed following the familiar spirit.

"Where are we going?" she asked finally getting up.

"I'll show you," and then I couldn't help it I ran towards the ballroom. I opened the door and saw Syaoran's only shiki standing in the far left corner.

"Mai!" everyone else had just made it here. They wouldn't have felt Syaoran as strongly as I had, but that was my advantage to take at the moment. They ran to her and I took the chance to slip past them. I ran to his shiki and he nudged the floor, taking the hint, I pushed down hard. The wood groaned but it sunk down and then slide to the side. Stairs. What a great house. Why she hadn't mentioned this was beyond me at the moment.

"Rena, what are you doing?" I ignored the voice and ran down. Only a little more. They were calling me but that didn't matter. The stairs exited into a room. I walked forward, it wasn't really big but as I took another step inside, my heart stopped. In the middle was a bed with my twin lying on it.

I stumbled forward until I reached the edge of the bed. My knees gave out and I grabbed his hand. He was so cold, like he'd been outside without a jacket.

"Syaoran," I whispered pulling myself up I wrapped an arm around his waist. "Wake up,"

When he didn't I held his face between my hands.

"Wake up," his breath deepened but he wouldn't open his eyes. Panic raced in veins, I wasn't too late, I could not be too late.

They were coming in but I didn't care. It didn't matter what they thought right now. Anything, and everything would fall into place soon enough.

"You're lying," that was Noll. If I were him I wouldn't believe it either but this was my twin, who wouldn't wake up.

"Syao!" I shook him lightly. He had to get up, he just had to. This was not time to play games with me.

"It's time to get up, please get up," I said I felt a hand on my shoulder I shook it off. Didn't they get that I didn't want to move? But the hands persisted.

"I need to check him over, move, please," it was Ayako, I think, but I didn't want to move couldn't she see that? He didn't need medical attention he needed to wake up first.

"Let go!" I snapped pulling away; this time the hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me farther away. "STOP IT!" Why were they taking me away? I forced what was left of my energy at Syaoran hoping to stir him. A hand grasped mine.

"I'd like to hug my twin if you don't mind," someone was crying, oh wait that was me.

"Thank god," I mumbled and threw myself at him. It was okay, everything was okay now.

Naru's P.O.V

"I'd like to hug my twin if you don't mind,"

I leaned against the wall as Syaoran sat up and pulled Rena into a hug. Well what do you know that lucky bastard was still alive. I should have know that it would take more then a car in water to kill him off.

Lin walked over to them and pulled them against him. It might seem strange that Lin was crying but he thought that his little brother had died, it didn't seem strange to me. I felt a little jealous but then quickly got ride of it. Not everyone had to lose someone important to them, I was just glad that she still had Syaoran.

"Naru's what's going on?" I turned to look at a confused Ayako. That's right they had no idea. This was happening too often to them, wasn't it?

"That's Rena's twin brother, Lin Syaoran, we thought him dead," I said, Masako, Mai, and Ayako looked shocked. I wonder how they'd take it. The same punch twice, only this time it ended differently.

I watched the smile on Bou-san, John, and Len's face. They didn't seem shocked at all and they hadn't looked away from the Lins either. They were the only ones besides myself that actually looked like they had a small clue on what was going on, even I didn't know what was going on really. Rena. I looked at her, she must have know and she hadn't told us anything. Yet I couldn't bring myself to be mad at her, how could I?

"She told you didn't she?" they looked at me and then each other. There really was no point in trying to hide it. And they soon realized that as well.

"You could say that," they answered. What a bunch of, I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, the other three did no such thing.

"Wait, you knew!" Mai demanded. Always the first to let her emotions get out of hand, I couldn't help by smile a little.

"It was an accident," Bou-san told her, my question, however, was why did Len know.

"And you, how did you know John?" Masako asked him he smiled sheepishly. I felt slightly bad for him, but then again I didn't.

"It was also an accident," he admitted. What was this accident they were talking about? Rena had a lot of explaining to do.

"And what about you, Len?" I asked he looked at me and then Rena. I felt my face harden a little.

"I'm afraid that's confidential," he said I wanted to hit him, these idiots, they knew before I did, what the hell? Okay now that, that outburst was out of the way, time to compose yourself Noll. I took a deep breath.

"Confidential?" I asked he nodded his head.

"If you want to know ask Rena," he told me, why that smug bastard. I turned to the Lin siblings who had finally pulled away, okay now to step into action. I walked towards them and placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Glad to see you," I said he smiled at me.

"Same here Noll, I assume you've taken proper care of my sister?" he asked.

"We'll leave it at that," I answered. "Let's get upstairs and we can talk about that there,"

"Let's go," Lin told them. The twins got up and Rena gave me a skeptical look. I followed her gaze and found the female members of SPR looking our way with looks of furry and hurt.

"Let's get back to the base," I told them they hesitated for a moment but Bou-san, John, and Len helped them along. Mai looked over at Lin and he nodded at her. Oh those two were going to give Rena a headache.

I felt a hand grabbed mine and I looked at Rena. I placed a finger against her soft lips.

"If you say your sorry I will bring a dog home," I threatened she wanted to argue but gave up and smiled brightly at me. I felt a strange thump in my chest, it had been a long time since I'd seen that smile. Too long, I realized.

"You two can do that later, we have things to sort out don't we?" Syaoran asked I smirked at him.

"Fine," I answered.

Rena's P.O.V

We'd locked ourselves inside the guys room. I'd explained the whole situation to them, about my suspicion and 'friends' who'd helped me find Syaoran.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Koujo asked.

"You don't really thing that I'd say something that could get me locked in a white room again do you?" I responded, that was true, all my actions had been based on my fear. Syaoran's hand tightened around mine and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I didn't mean to keep secrets, but this was something I had to do, you can understand can't you Noll?" I asked he looked over at me.

"I do, you went about it the wrong way, but you've always done what you've wanted to," he'd sent the team to pack up after I explained the situation with Veronica.

"Thank you,"

"How are you feeling, Syaoran?" Naru asked him.

"I'm fine," we both were. "Better then how I've been,"

Was it that bad?

No, it wasn't, it doesn't matter anymore

It does matter!

"Would you mind sharing, your conversation?" Koujo asked, we laughed.

"It's nothing," we answered together. How I'd missed doing that. There was a knock on the door.

"We're done packing!" they called from the other side.

"Should we get going?" I asked Naru nodded. We followed them out the door and my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Kazuki's in the hospital," it was Takumi. "He has a gun shot injury," my legs felt weak all of a sudden.

"No," it was barely a whisper. My mind flooded with memories of him, Kazuki who was always good to me. Kazuki who was in a hospital because of me, who could die because of me. The phone fell from my hand.

The weight of the situation finally caught up with me and the ground rushed towards my face. Only that I felt Syaoran fall with me. Looks like neither of us was going to get up any time soon.

The last thing I saw was Naru as he pulled me up into his lap.

"Call an ambulance!" he sounded really worried. I tried to tell him it was okay but the darkness had already pulled me under.

**Author's Note: Yeah Syaoran! Yeah Rena and Syaoran! (Stops jumping and looks around)**

**Where is everyone? Rena? Kazuki? Naru? Syaoran? They went to the hospital didn't they? (sigh) Well you can tune in next time for the final chapter of Hoping for Tomorrow and a possible continuation. **

**See ya soon!**

**Love**

**Eclipse**

**P.S. I'll try to post on Monday or Sunday. Please review! It'll make me post faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late up load! Schools killing me at the moment =(. I'm almost done catching up with my work which is a good thing, but; this is the last chapter of Hoping for Tomorrow. I'm so sad! But all hope is not lost! At the end of this lovely chapter we'll have the twins announce the good news!**

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Seven

Mai's P.O.V

I watched as Rena paled, her lips moved, and then she fell. Naru picked her up and told us to call an ambulance. Why was this happening? I watched as the paramedics carried both of them out. I remembered what Syaoran had told me. But could that really be the reason for their collapse. I looked up as Bou-san grabbed my arm.

"Let's follow them," he told me.

I nodded and we all made out way outside. I felt panic rising in my chest. I wasn't good with things like this. I'd already lost too many people to risk anymore. What if they didn't make? What if we couldn't even make it to the hospital?

"How are we going to do that?" Masako asked.

Even she looked worried. That didn't help calm me at all. Masako never worried about anyone.

"Give me a second and I'll get us a ride," Len-kun said he took out his cell phone. "The car, bring it around, what the hell do you mean?"

I watched him as his expression changed, he cursed under his breath. What was going on?

"What's going on Len?" John asked Len turned to him.

"Everything went as planned," he muttered.

"What else happened?" Bou-san asked.

I was getting even more worried, something wasn't right. Someone was hurt.

"Kazuki, he's in the hospital, but it's nothing serious just a flesh wound, he'll be out by tomorrow latest," Len said he ran a hand through his hair. "Takumi just sacred the crap out of me is all, that boy can never say anything straight,"

"Who called Rena before she collapsed?" John asked.

What were they getting at? I saw a car approach us. It was a midnight blue van and it looked fast. This wasn't the time to be thinking about that!

"Is that our ride?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's it, get in," Len told us.

Someone else was in the car it was a guy with blonde hair and blue green eyes. I bite my lip. I just hoped that those two were alright. Syaoran said that as long as they were together they would be able to regain their strength, but how long would that take? Then there was always the possibility that it wasn't that. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be fine," Bou-san told me I smiled at him.

Somehow the confidence in Bou-san's voice was enough to calm me down and put my mind at peace. Everything would be fine.

"Yeah, she will," I agreed.

But there were other worries.

She hadn't told me. Was it because she didn't trust me? Rena who was always telling me things and who I was always telling things to; then it hit me. We'd never really talked about her. Whenever we got near the subject she'd easily dodge the question or change the subject. It had never bothered me. How could it? I didn't know any better. And yet I couldn't find it in me to be angry. There was a reason for her silence and I knew, I didn't know how, but I knew, I knew that there was a real reason for her silence. We pulled up in front of the hospital and I got out and followed everyone in.

"Lin Rena and Syaoran," Ayako told the nurse in front.

She pointed to the ER section and I followed them. I saw Lin first; he had his head in his hands. I felt a pull in my chest, poor Lin. He was probably extremely worried about his siblings. Only moments after getting them back and they were torn away from. They crowed around Naru and I placed a hand on Lin's shoulder he looked up. I couldn't just let him stay like that. I offered a comforting smile.

"They'll be fine," I said sitting down next to him.

"It's still nerve wracking," he complained.

I took his hand and was slightly surprised at the familiar feel of it, like my hand was meant to fit in his. I was even more surprised when he didn't pull his hand away but instead squeezed my fingers interlacing them with his. It felt more intimate for some reason.

"I know what you mean," I told him.

I smiled at him and he pushed a strand of hair out of my face. I fought viciously to keep the blush away from my face. I shouldn't really be reacting like this at the moment.

"The family of Lin Syaoran and Rena?" a doctor had walked out and Lin and Naru walked forward, he held onto my hand until he had to let go of it.

There it was that emptiness that was settling again. Was already far too gone? Was it even a bad thing?

"How are they?" Naru asked.

"Well I can't find anything wrong with either of them, they each of a slight anemia, other than that they seem perfectly fine," he told us.

"Are they awake?" Lin asked the doctor shook his head.

I studied Lin's expression. His eyes were a brilliant grey with worry and concern overflowing. A man, who could look like that, my mom always said, was worth fighting for.

"That's what worries me, they don't show any signs of waking up, we'll keep them here until they do, they're in room 211," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me,"

He didn't have to tell us twice we all half ran to the room. I shook the final thoughts out of my head as we approached the room.

Rena and Syaoran were hooked up to a heart monitor and had an IV in their hands. All we had to do now was wait. Wait, and hope for tomorrow to bring better news. I sighed and sat down next to Lin again and I slipped my hand into his. You've gotten bolder Taniyama. I watched Lin's face, this wasn't Naru I didn't have to pretend anything, and he was old enough to understand certain things and how to handle them. I didn't have to walk on eggshells anymore. Maybe this was the kind of person I needed.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Naru's P.O.V

We'd managed to sneak in G.D. two days ago and still nothing. We thought that, that at least would bring a slight improvement. Yet here we were three days later and no change. It was midnight most likely and we were staying overnight, again. Lin had his arm around Mai; I wonder how they'd react once they woke up. Although, something to seemed to have changed between them. As if they had made some silent agreement. Ayako was leaning against Bou-san, Len was in the single seat across the room, even Masako decided to spend the night, John was sleeping next to her. I grabbed Rena's hand my head was currently against the hospital bed. It seemed like I was doing this too often.

"You know I sometimes wonder if you really do love me, this is the second time you leave me waiting for you to wake up," I mumbled.

"Don't be stupid, of course I love you," my head snapped up and I looked into amused amber eyes. "Yeah, Noll I'm really awake,"

I pulled her into my arm and held her close. Damn it how long had I wanted to do that?

"It took that to wake you up?" I demanded she giggled but pulled herself closer.

"I love you," she whispered into my neck.

"I love you too," I answered.

I placed a gentle kiss on her neck and moved up. She was shaking as I nibbled her ear she gasped and her arms clung to my shoulder.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" I growled and pulled Rena to me and turned to Syaoran.

"Shouldn't you still be knocked out?" I asked him, he smirked.

"Sorry but no action in front of me," he mumbled. "When you get married I won't complain,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just give me permission to marry your sister? Last time I checked you threatened to prevent me from having children if I touched her again," I teased he laughed.

"Yeah, but that was then," he said.

"Hey I'm still here you know," Rena reminded us.

I pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"I haven't forgotten," I told her.

She smiled and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Should we wake them up?" Syaoran asked looking at them.

They would get angry if we didn't but if we did they would get overexcited.

"We should wait until morning to start making enough noise for the hospital to kick us out," I told him he smiled and sat up.

"So these are the people you've been working with?" he asked.

"Pretty much," I said. "Except for him, he's new,"

I pointed to Len; Rena poked her head over my shoulder. I was going to ask her what was wrong but I was caught off guard by the pillow she threw at Len. His head snapped up and looked ready to punch someone but he saw Rena. His face filled with relief and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't you think you deserved that pillow?" he asked her.

"Not really,"

"I might get demoted because of you,"

From what?

"How is he?"

Who?

"Fine, Takumi just has a way of saying things, it was just a little flesh wound, Kazuki would have ignored it but the guys forced him to go to the hospital, he was trying to call me but dialed your number by mistake," Len explained tossing the pillow back onto the bed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked she looked up at me.

"One of my friends was hurt so I wanted to know if he was okay,"

So one of the people who had helped her find Syaoran, how had he gotten hurt anyway?

"What's with all the noise, RENA?"

Takigawa was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hi,"

She waved and that was the end of a peaceful night. Everyone else woke up and they proceeded to surround her; I sighed and took the position of making sure they weren't getting too rowdy. After all they seemed to forget that she had just woken up from a coma like state.

Mai's P.O.V

I took the opportunity to approach Syaoran as everyone else fussed over Rena. He'd picked up a magazine from the side table and was flipping through it.

"Hi, Syaoran, remember me?" I asked a little unsure if he still remembered the dreams. He looked up and I was caught off guard at how much he really did resemble Rena.

"It's nice to finally meet you face to face, Mai," he told me I smiled and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm glad you finally woke up, I've been wanting to talk to you," I said he smiled a little but looked away.

"I'm sor—

I held a hand up and he turned to look at me.

"It's okay if you didn't tell me or anything like that you must have had you reasons and Rena as well and there's nothing to do about, but when she's ready she'll tell, after all we're friends right?" I asked him he looked up at again, it was slightly funny,

"I guess we are friends aren't we?" I nodded my head.

"And now, explain to me why it took you so long to wake up!' I demanded he looked at me for a while and then laughed into his hand I put my hands on my hips. "Don't laugh at me when I'm worrying about you,"

He calmed down and smiled. It was a very pretty smile.

"Sorry, it was just that I remembered something funny, sorry to have worried you but I was kind of sleepy," he answered I sighed.

"You two sure are something else," I noted sitting back down. "But things would be boring if you weren't,"

"Should I take that as a compliment?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in.

"I understand that you want to be with your friends but...oh my god," she gasped as she saw Rena and Syaoran and she ran back out of the room.

"What was that?" Rena asked.

"You two caused quite the commotion, there was nothing wrong with you yet you wouldn't wake up," Ayako told her.

"And now the doctors are going to make a big fuss," Masako said, she'd been nice enough to stay at the hospital.

"How long were we out?" Syaoran asked a pensive look on his face.

"Three days," Bou-san answered, Syaoran's eyes widened as did Rena's.

"You're kidding!" Rena said in disbelief.

"I thought it was a few hours, a day at most," Syaoran muttered Rene nodded her head.

"Are you serious?" I demanded.

"Yes because I'm still tired like a dog," he complained hiding under the covers Rena had done something similar. I sighed and pulled the cover back.

"At least wait until the doctor comes in and checks on both of," I told them and just on cue the doctor walked in and started shooting questions at them. At the end of it even I felt like going to sleep.

"Alright, if all goes like planed you should be able to leave tomorrow afternoon," he said. Lin led him out and closed the door. I smiled at him and he returned it. I blushed a little remembering how I'd woken up I looked over at the beds and was a little surprised to see that both twins had already fallen asleep.

"Wow, they move fast," I mumbled as Lin sat down next to me.

"They have a habit of doing that," he told me. I smiled when I saw Naru, he'd fallen asleep holding Rena's hand.

"When were they born?" I asked Lin, I had wanted to ask, something was nagging at me,

"April first," he told me, he'd already closed his eyes and I felt a smile spread across my lips. So that was the nagging feeling. Looks like I would have a lot of planning to do. I jumped a little when I felt something in my lap, I looked down and blushed. Lin's head had fallen to my lap and I felt a gentle smile come across my lips. Poor Lin he'd been so worried all this time it was about time he got a decent rest. I ran my fingers through his soft hair; I wondered if it would feel even better it he kissed me. I blushed at my own thoughts and thought that it was about time that I fell asleep.

**BACK IN TOKYO**

Rena's P.O.V

I walked into the cafe with Syaoran, we had to sneak out just to get this far. Koujo and everyone else hadn't let us out of their sight. I saw Kazuki at the usually table and ran over pulling him into a hug.

"You're an idiot," I told him.

"Hey, I'm not the one worrying for any reason. Are you crying?" he asked.

I would have found his tone amusing but I couldn't. Not right now, he tried to pull me back but I didn't let him.

"Of course I'm not," I mumbled.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not going to do anything," Syaoran told him. He held me for a while.

"I'm going to kill Takumi," he muttered he placed a hand on my head. "I'm alright; I'm still in one piece,"

"Baka," he sighed and pulled me down onto the seat next to him.

"It's not your fault, I chose to do what I did, no one forced me besides it already scared," he said I looked up at his face and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Well now that, that's over with, I'm sure you already know that I'm Lin Syaoran, I'd like to thank you for all that you've done for us, I'm in your debt," Syaoran told him, he'd taken a seat across from us.

"Don't mention it, I already got my payment," he pulled me closer and I glared up at him.

"Not funny,"

"Still, a dance doesn't seem quite fair to me, whatever you want, I'll be more than happy to do anything in my power to help you," Syaoran said.

"My job isn't done yet, we got rid of the people in Okinawa but that doesn't mean that we're out yet, they didn't have any reason to go after you, that's what we're working on now," Kazuki said I tugged on a piece of his hair and he glared at me.

"Take a vacation, study or something you'll get stupid at this rate," I told him he knocked on my head.

"I'm not in school silly, anyway it would get boring if I took a vacation," he said, I sighed.

"Have it your way," my phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out. "Help?"

"Get back to the office, please," Naru said from the other side I almost fell out of the chair.

"Did you just say please, Homes, who never say please?" I demanded.

"That's irrelevant just get back to the office, Watson, we need to go somewhere," he said.

"Yes, sir!" he muttered something about being childish but I hung up before he could complete the insult.

"Sorry, Kazuki but we have to get going," I told him giving him a brief hug.

"Don't worry," he told me.

"It was nice meeting you," Syao said.

"Same here," Kazuki told him. "Oh yeah, Rena catch," he threw a little white box at me and handed on to Syaoran. "Happy Birthday," I felt my eyes widened, no way in hell was it April 1.

"We forgot our own birthdays," Syaoran mumbled I nodded in agreement and Kazuki was laughing like an idiot.

"Shut up," I smacked him on his head. "Bye-bye,"

"See you," I rolled my eyes and opened the little box as I stepped out. Inside was a black pearl bracelet with a black silky ribbon.

"It's so pretty," I muttered.

"An angle wing?" I turned to Syaoran and he was indeed holding a golden angel wing on a thick chain.

"It's a promise," I told him, I showed him my own which was silver. "It's his version of a contract, now we each have one,"

"He really cares about you," he told me slipping it on.

"I know," I mumbled.

Tying the bracelet on my wrist.

"I can't believe that he still sticks around," Syao muttered I sighed.

"Me either," I felt a hand on my head and smiled at him.

"Let's get going," he told me I nodded as we walked towards the office. I was done hoping for a better tomorrow. Now all I had to do was live each day, now I could finally do. I held onto twins' hand, no more tears, not for me not anymore.

**Author's Note: I know that some of you requested more MaiLin, how was that? I tried my best to add in as much as possible but I didn't want the point of the chapter to be lost. But, don't worry; I'll have the twins announce the good news.**

**Syaoran: Hi! It's nice to finally meet everyone, thank you for supporting us through the last three stories!**

**Rena: the good news is that next time we're appearing in ****Going Home?**** The next part of the Promises and SPR series! **

**Also for the record I'm sure you can imagine what the next one is about but there will definitely be more MaiLin, so that's something to look forward to, and AyakoTakigawa, maybe some MasakoJohn and MasakoYasuhara, made I'm not sure. We'll see how things play out. Until next time!**

**The twins: Bye-bye!**

**Love**

**Eclipse**

**P.S. See ya in a week or two!**


End file.
